Airhead
by waterflower20
Summary: One shot prequel to my story Wish me Luck. Cedric's first meeting with Hermione before the World Cup. Can stand alone I guess...


_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing...

**A/N: **This story is the prequel to my story **Wish me Luck**.

**_Airhead..._**

Cedric was bored. He and his father were waiting for the Weasleys for almost half an hour now and just standing there was not an option anymore. His blond head rose, his sharp grey eyes following the tall tree right next to him.

"Hey dad?" he called out. Amos turned to his only son. Cedric was his pride and joy, the perfect son and the child every parent wish he had. He was tall, lean and extremely handsome with honey blond hair and intense grey eyes. He wasn't just handsome though. Cedric was the top student of his year, a prefect and a shoe in for the head boy spot in his next and final year at Hogwarts. He was the school's golden boy and Amos couldn't be prouder.

"What is it, son?"

"I'm going to climb up that tree to see if I can see the Weasleys, OK?" the seventeen year old (well almost seventeen!) said eyeing the tree's thick trunk.

"Go ahead" his father chuckled amused. Cedric wasted no time and swiftly climbed the tree almost to the top. He steadied himself with a hand on a thick branch and looked ahead. The morning sun burned the exposed skin of his neck and face. He was wearing a simple white shirt and a brown leather jacket to fight off the morning chill. His grey eyes searched the ground. Years of searching for the golden, tiny Snitch made him an excellent scout. He spotted a mob of fiery redheads coming their way and smirked. He couldn't wait to see the twins again. Although after he beat them in Quidditch last year they were still mad at him, he couldn't help but want to see their reactions when they saw him.

He started descending when he noticed that amongst the sea of orange-red heads, a brown bushy head and a mop of unruly black hair stood out. So Potter and his other friend (was her name Granger?) were coming too. When they all arrived he waited for the right moment to make his entrance. Mr Weasley gave him the perfect opening when he asked where he was. Without thinking he jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on his own two feet, right next to his father. They all were surprised but his eyes turned to the only two girls of the party when he heard the younger one say his name.

"So, what do you think of Diggory?" Ginny Weasley asked the older girl. Cedric watched the girl stared at him from the corner of his eye and couldn't help a small smile. He was used by now to admiring stares. He expected them. What he _didn't _expect however was Granger's answer. The girl looked him up and down, still thinking he wasn't listening. The look in her brown eyes were obviously disapproving. After ten seconds of intense survey she turned to her friend. He couldn't help but slow his step to get closer to the girls to the back of their party.

"What do I think of Diggory?" she repeated the question sarcastically. "Well... I think he's an airhead who thinks it's funny to jump off of trees. That's not courageous, it's just plain stupid."

Cedric couldn't help a chuckle. She seemed different from the other girls that constantly threw themselves at him, worshipping the ground he walked on and stared at him like he was Adonis or something. _Like the Weasley girl is doing! _He thought merrily. Don't get him wrong, he was a guy, he adored the attention. But for once he wanted a girl that could hold up a conversation regarding something else instead of make-up and such. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, half expecting her to be staring at him, drooling over his handsomeness. She was happily chatting with the twins about the Cup not even sparing a glance his way. He smiled.

When their group finally found the port key (an old boot!) he tried to take a spot near her but the younger Weasley boy and Potter stood by her sides like guard dogs. He sighed dejectedly and stood next to Ginny. She blushed, he smirked. As was expected he was the only teenager to land on his feet. His father and Mr Weasley were howling with laughter while the kids kept groaning and softly swearing- the twins.

"I think I'm going to be sick" a red-head moaned pathetically. He spotted her lying a few meters away and confidently walked towards her prepared to offer her his assistance. Before he could reach his hand though, she had lifted herself up and was now dusting her jeans and muttering about something called a car.

"Are you OK?" he asked her smoothly, using the sultry tone that had girls drooling in mere seconds. She raised her big, doe like eyes and stared at him with confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." she answered curtly and turned to the Weasley girl once again ignoring him. He smirked and came to stand right behind her.

"I'm sorry, I'm awfully rude! I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory!" he cheerfully said and extended his hand to shake hers. She was obviously annoyed with his constant badgering and although she tried, she didn't do a great job hiding said annoyance. She turned to him, her left eye twitching and her mouth set in a firm line that vaguely reminded him of professor McGonagall. She contemplated him for a few seconds and after the Weasley girl pinched her (discreetly she thought) backside she plastered a smile that screamed fake from a mile away.

"Hermione Granger" she finally said and reached for his hand. He was having the time of his life teasing her and since the others were still preoccupied he decided to have a little fun. He gripped her small hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles slowly and held firmly when she tried to retrieve her appendage. His eyes were partially covered by his long honey bangs when he slowly lifted his face to watch her with his lips hovering over her milky skin. If he had done that to any other girl, by this time they would have been a puddle on the ground. Granger on the other hand was looking at him like he was stupid. She was not even blushing! Ginny was putting tomatoes to shame just from looking at the show! _She _was tapping her foot impatiently and attempted to get her hand back two more times unsuccessfully.

"I'm quite happy to meet you; I have heard quite a lot about you and your extraordinary intelligence..." he almost purred. Ginny, now as red as her brilliant hair was checking if anyone was watching them.

"That's nice I guess but can I have my hand back? I _kind_ ofneed it..." she demanded lifting an eyebrow. He released it and she snatched it back immediately. He slowly stood up to his full height as she scanned him from head to toe. "I have too heard a lot about you Mr Diggory..."

He flinched when he thought what she meant when he noticed her smirk. _The little minx was teasing him back!_

"Oh?" he replied playfully, his eyes twinkling.

"Hm..." she responded. He smiled at her antics.

"And what exactly have you heard?" he asked.

"You supposed to be quite intelligent..." she elaborated.

"And what do **you **think of that?" he asked cheekily. Her smirk widen and he felt his heart flutter.

"Well..." she drawled. "I believed them until today. Your little stunt back there just proved that you, as most boys your age, have the maturity of a five year old boy and your pathetic little attempt to embarrass me just proves it further." At this point both his and ginger head girl's jaws were on the floor or more correctly the grass. His father and Mr Weasley called them and she turned to look. She gave him a pleased look and with an: "Excuse us but we must hurry!" left him standing there.

After he found his voice he barked out a laugh and followed them highly intrigued. Unfortunately they had to part.

"Bye!" he called with a high pitched voice. She didn't look back. His huge smile was plastered to his face for the rest of the day...

**A.N: **As stated above this is a prequel to my story Wish me Luck. Based on septasonicxx's one shot Wish me Luck.


End file.
